Then the Rain Stopped
by Ally Cardoza
Summary: A version of how Mulder could have come back


  
Title: Then the Rain Stopped  
Author: Ally Cardoza  
Email: sunstblvd4@usa.net  
Category: M, Angst  
Keywords: MSR......sorta  
Spoilers: I've chosen to acknowledge and ignore some of the spoilers for the upcoming Mulder   
return  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never have. Prolly never will too.  
Summary: A version of how Mulder could return  
Archive: Let me know. Other stories can be found at   
http://randomdreams.cjb.net  
Author's Note: Tried to squeeze this in between classes   
and life. Goodness. It's crazy.  
Feedback: Pah-pah-pah-pleeease? sunstblvd4@usa.net  
  
*****  
10:15pm  
*****  
He reached out for the door handle, about to reopen a chapter in his   
life he never expected to be shut. But something told him to stop.   
Something said,"Not yet." He wasn't ready for it. So he left.   
  
Fox Mulder walked back to his car in the rain; climbed in, shut the   
door, and sat there. He stared at the door to Dana Scully's apartment  
building for quite some time. He didn't know what was making this so   
hard. He knew she'd be angry. He knew that she would be upset that   
he didn't come back sooner.   
  
In an exasperated release of air, Fox Mulder sat back in his seat and   
looked at himself in the rearview mirror. The scars were there. The   
scars they had left him with. Small puncture marks that lined both   
sides of his face. He made long sleeved shirts a habit, to hide the scars   
on both of his wrists.   
  
When he had been returned and woke up in the hospital, when asked if   
there was anyone they should contact, he told them "No." He was afraid   
of Scully seeing him like this. He didn't want her to suffer anymore   
than she already had.  
  
He remembered what she looked like when she was first returned, and it   
killed him. So he stayed in the hospital discreetly for five months;   
recooperating. Getting well.   
  
But when the day came to leave the hospital, he didn't know what to do   
next. He knew that he had to go to Scully before anything, but then what?   
Was life going to be normal; as normal as it had been for him? Or would   
things be different? Would Scully be the same?  
  
Once back in Washington DC, he wondered for a while, trying to reaquiant   
himself with home. He ended up at the bench at the Reflecting Pool where   
he and Scully had spent so much time, hoping to make a connection.   
The sunset was gorgeous despite the oncoming storm clouds.But he knew,   
sooner of later he would have to face her. He would have to tell her   
that he was home; that he was alive.  
  
So he took a cab home. He thought about going inside, curious as to   
what had become of his little nook since he had left, but thought   
better of it, afraid that his landlord would know that he was back,   
and contact Scully. He knew that she would have covered all his bases   
in looking for him. If she even was looking for him...  
  
Of course she was looking for him. Right?   
  
Fox Mulder got into his car and drove to Georgetown. His head was   
bombarded with memories of Scully. Of their last night in Oregon.   
That night was his definition of perfection. He wanted nothing else   
that to just hold her. And she let him. She let him hold her as long as   
he wanted,as long as he needed.  
  
Memories of conversations about invitro came flooding back. The   
disappointment. The constant nights Scully cried in his arms because   
it had failed again.  
  
And finally memories of that night. The night where they had crossed   
the threshold. When that fine line between friends and more than, was   
crossed. It was a night much like this one.   
  
The rain was beating on the window in soft pulses. The wind was slight.   
It was the perfect spring storm.  
  
But it wasn't the same.He wasn't fearful then. He wasn't afraid to face   
her. What would she say? Would she cry? Does she have a new life? A life   
that doesn't include him. Would she even remember him?  
  
So now he sits in his car, staring at the rain as it falls on the   
windshield. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her light on.   
  
In a sudden decision, Fox Mulder got out of his car and walked to her   
door. He stood there for a minute,just waiting. Not quite sure if knocking   
was the appropriate thing to do. And without warning, the door had opened,  
and she stared at his face.   
  
He looked at her with sullen eyes. He stood there, shoulders sagged,   
and head slightly looking down; but never taking his eyes off of her.  
  
Then she began to cry. Tears began to flow freely from her eyes, and   
she fell to her knees.   
  
It was then, that the rain stopped.   
  
*******  
End  
*******  
http://randomdreams.cjb.net 


End file.
